The present invention relates to a CONTROL ASSEMBLY for interlocked sockets.
As is known, the operations for opening and closing circuits in industrial electrical systems are very often performed by using a rotary switchgear assembly, substantially constituted by a breaker of the rotary type controlled by a knob which, in compliance with specific standards, is provided with an indicator which points to a “0” symbol when the breaker is in the open state or to an “I” symbol when the breaker is in the closed state.
A rotary switchgear is characterized by considerable flexibility in use; in addition to being used as disconnectors in low-voltage industrial electrical systems, they in fact usually are an integral part of interlocked sockets. In order to ensure the safety of operators and the integrity of all high tension devices, the interlocked sockets include locking devices, of the mechanical or electrical type, which are connected to breaking devices, constituted in the specific case very often by rotary switchgear, in order to ensure that plugs cannot be inserted or removed in the presence of current.
Regardless of what may be their application, the main drawback of conventional rotary switchgears is that the color of the knob and its indicator and the color of the background on which the “0” and “I” symbols are marked often coincide, at a distance or in low light it can be difficult to understand unequivocally whether the breaker is in the open state or in the closed state.